forerunner_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddles
From Challenge Scrolls Word Riddles 1. What is greater than godlike, worse than common, poor people have it, rich people want it, if you eat it you will die? Answer'':' Nothing '''2. Before I appear, you'll hear something in the air. What am I?' '''''Answer: Lightning 3. The more you have of me, the less you see. What am I? Answer: Darkness 4. I can be blunt, cold, hard, and get straight to the point. I can open doors to new possibilities. What am I? Answer: Crowbar 5. You put money in me and I become 3 Answer: Slot Machine 6. I am said to eat worlds, but also create new ones. What am I? Answer: Dragon 7. I am old, happy, and full of joy. I sometimes come with ice but at a steep price. What am I? Answer: Jolly 8. I am said to come from the depths of hell, while those above me are heavenly. What am I? Answer: Demonic 9. What does thrakos, tartarus and ascultone have that kaiju, noodler, and yagginese don't? Answer: T 10. When I speak people run in fear. I am the bringer of destruction if you are near. What am I? Answer: Jihad 11. A band of three deities, not unknown to yourself. The eldest is whose name you must call? What am I? Answer: Thrakos 12. I aid all those searching with bloody lust or with relentless greed. My help comes in many ways: Life vigor and success. However, my figure is quite small and some may need glasses to understand what I have to offer. What am I? Answer: Book of Clergy 13. The mute of six titles, pompous but ignored, in whose name you shall recite. What am I? Answer: Oruk 14. I have been abused just as much as i have been neglected. I live amongst many of my kind, tough we tend to keep hiding. We always want to give hugs; nobody wants to hug us. However, we have a special place in this world ... at least, that's what the man across the tells us, but he seems to have seen a bit too much. What am I? Answer: Rollermine Map Riddles 1. On the map of second life, find the item that protects your thought and ideas? Answer: ttt_dolls, under the bed near the mouse trap. 2. Encased in a giant stone, a triangle isn't what you are looking for. Answer: Kakariko Village (Map) in the Giant Boulder break it with melee. 3. Where children frolick and play, there is a house that sits there day after day. Find the item that does not belong. Answer: ParkHouse (Map) Outside downstairs to the left and in the corner 4. All shining and silver, with a beautiful face, you look into me, and find an item in this place Answer: gm_construct, In the mirror room, through the mirror you can see a small block next to the stairs on your left. Press E on the location where it is based on the mirror picture. 5. In a place of great luck, relax and listen to some music. Answer: The casino map ( ttt_casino_b2 ), its a stone bust near the piano that plays music. 6. In the land of the unknown, find the item that helps in the discovery of the past. Answer: ttt_lost_temple. The object is a shovel hidden behind some crates at the end of the longest, sandiest hallway on the map. 7. In the land of the angels, this secluded island bears the fruit that will advance your journey. Answer: Heaven on the small single island that you teleport to. 8. On a map of inferno and cool breezes, find the item that directs of liquids. Answer: In community bowling a pipe next to the toilet the very left one. 9. On the map of farmers and prisoners, find the item that has a chain, but is not a prisoner. Answer: At the side of the prison on ttt_67thway_v7_j_l, there is a bike. 10. In the house the opposite of black find the item that wont be busted easily. Answer: In ttt_whitehouse_v9, There is a bust inside the president’s office in the back of the map on his desk (sometimes it floats on top of the desk), just press it. 11. Where atlantic stays, find the item that swims with others. Answer: In amsterville, near the port all the way on the right side, on the wall you'll find a tube float. 12. On 880 4w, find the item that tightens the bonds of others Answer: Roy_The_Ship Its a Wrench in the maintenance Room in the right corner 13. On the map of mountains and hotels, Where the deceased lay, a new life is born. Answer: On ttt_rooftops_a2 It's a baby next to a corpse inside the hotel building. (https://i.imgur.com/uwcoe1Z.png) 14. On the map of amniotes and violin, find the item that shows the way. Answer: On ttt_sunday_street_b2fix It's a hula girl hidden in a bush next to a blue truck. (https://i.imgur.com/0VgCwUH.png) 15. With the fryers hot, and orders being served, find the item that you deserve. Answer: mcdonalds, Go behind the front counter and in the back right corner next to the drink machine is a burger. 16. In the land of wealthy, play with the blocks of hugs and kisses find the item. Answer: Richland, in the house with the crayon/hearts/white wallpaper, 2nd floor in a closet. 17. In Nova Labs, find the item that has a face, but does not smile or frown. Answer: ttt_earth2074_v3, inside the Nova Labs, press on the clock on the wall. Lobby Riddles 1. While wearing an item of astronauts, go up to the holder of items and say a planet. Answer': ''Stand in front of the banker, equip a gravity crystal and type "earth" in chat. '''2. Whisper to the man of money which currency is most widely known throughout the lands while making it your top priority' '''''Answer: Stand in front of Jack, equip coins in the 1st slot, and then type "coins" in chat. 3. While wearing only the essentials, in the place of the traveler, mutter his name. Answer: Stand in front of Avrid, unequip everything in your loadout, and type "avrid" in chat. 4. Where the light shines purple, say the name of the one that stands there, while only wearing the weapon of a warrior. ''Answer: ''Go to Tobi, and say his name whilst having only a Ninjato equipped. 5. While wearing a weapon of decaying, talk to the original leader, and say a name of a vicious foe. ''Answer: Equip a Rotting gun and say "Morgoth" near Grims '''6. Get slow, and spin. Never stop moving. You must reach the Heavens, but not all the way; For if you go too high, you might not want to get back down. I reside amongst the greenery, though not many have made their way to said shrubbery. You will find me facing someone who wears myself.' Answer: On the lobby, climb up the middle pillar and there will be a skull at the top.